Intocable
by pixi-ice
Summary: Bueno, ¿nadie se preguntó que pasaba durante el tiempo que Madara y Zetsu eran pareja en Akatsuki? aqui tienen una idea. Madazetsu, MadaraxZetsu, YAOI :D


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Madara ganaría la guerra, Kabuto se llevaría a Sasuke a hacer… Jashin sabe que con él, y Kakashi… ¡sería el Hokague de una puta vez por todas!

**Nota**: esta idea la he sacado de un fic Sasodei de una amiga, LARA infinitas gracias, por cierto publica tu fic.

**INTOCABLE. **

Tobi, o mejor dicho Uchiha Madara se recostaba en un árbol del bosque tras una misión de espionaje con su compañero Zetsu.

Madara había ordenado a Pein que Zetsu mantuviera bajo vigilancia a Sasuke, pero no se imaginaba que acabaría siendo el compañero de Zetsu, que lo llevaría a acabar vigilando por sí mismo a Sasuke.

En serio, si una palabra definía a Madara era, Pereza.

Siempre mandaba a otra persona a hacer su trabajo si podía.

Aun que ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tu mismo.

Madara suspiró, ¿el pobre Zetsu tenía que hacer siempre unas misionas tan aburridas?

El Uchiha redirigió la mirada a su compañero que estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol en frente de él, con la capa de Akatsuki caída, dejando a la vista su pecho.

"Madara tranquilo, es solo un crio comparado contigo, es además tu subordinado, y además un miembro de lo más valioso, y además es realmente mono, y esos labios… ¡Joder! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!" Pensaba Madara apartando la vista inmediatamente.

Zetsu bostezó y se estiró.

-m… Tobi-dijo aún medio dormido

A Madara un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-sobre lo de antes…-comentó Zetsu agachando la cabeza.

*******FLASHBACK*********

Con el empeño de Madara de no desvelar su identidad, lo cual incluía fingir no saber nada, y Zetsu que al no querer dejar a su nuevo compañero atrás viajaba a pie, ya llevaban varios días sin dormir.

"Tengo sueño….**callate y sigue adelante…**ya, ya… en cuento lleguemos me voy a tirar a la cama a dormir… dor…. Mir…. Dor...¡**deja de pensar en dormir! Dormir… joder, ahora tengo sueño yo…"**

Zetsu de repente calló de rodillas al suelo.

Tobi que iba detrás de él se acercó corriendo a comprobar como estaba y ayudarlo a levantar.

-lo siento… estoy bien… solo que… solo que…-dijo mientras notaba que sus ojos se cerraban.

Tobi lo agitó.

-¡He! ¡He! Zetsu ¿qué ocurre?

Zetsu trató de mantenerse despierto.

-Lo siento me muero de sueño… pero puedo seguir… solo queda un rato andando hasta…. Llegar-dijo sintiendo como de nuevo se dormía.

-¿por qué no viajas por el suelo llegaras en seguida?-preguntó Madara.

-porque no voy a dejar a mi compañero tirado…-dijo tratando de levantarse.

-que estupidez…-dijo Madara con su voz, en vez de la de su alter-ego-un Akatsuki no se tiene que preocupar por su compañero, lo importante es sobrevivir.-dijo severamente.

-no te… no te confundas Tobi… puede que… sea un inútil… y un asesi… no pero no tengo por costumbre…. Dejar tirada a la gente que…. Se me en…-dijo Zetsu cayendo dormido en los brazos de Madara.

*******THE END*******

-olvídalo Zetsu-san-dijo Tobi.

Zetsu se estiró y vio que había un lago a su lado.

-te importa si me doy un baño… necesito refrescarme.

-¡claro! Zetsu-san-dijo Tobi alegre.

Zetsu se puso en pie y comenzó a deslizar la bata quitándosela lentamente.

"Dios… esto me va a matar… ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo tan lento? parece que lo hace aposta."

Zetsu de repente se encontró con la mirada de su compañero y se puso rojo.

Madara se relamió lo labios bajo la máscara.

-esto To… Tobi, ¿te importa? ¿Darte la vuelta?-preguntó Zetsu

-Claro Zetsu-san.

Madara se dio la vuelta y no volvió mirar hasta que oyó los pasos del otro alejarse.

En el momento justo como para ver la figura desnuda del bicolor alejándose.

"vamos, cálmate, Madara, cálmate" pensó mientras notaba como un bulto crecía en sus pantalones.

"es solo un crio… joder las cosas que le haría… ¡WAAA! ¡YO NO ACABO DE PENSAR ESO! Venga ya, soy un Uchiha, no me debería inmutar por nada, ni si quiera por que tuviera un Zetsu desnudo y mojado justo delante de mis narices… ya basta me voy" Pensó Madara.

-Zetsu-san-le llamo Madara.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta, una vez en el agua.

-¿sí? Tobi

-me voy a dar una vuelta.

-vale… pero no te alejes mucho.

"**NO deberías pensar en Tobi de esa "manera"…**No se dé que me hablas…**Sabes que te gusta…**mira quien fue a hablar…**no estamos hablando de mi"** Discutía Zetsu con él mismo.

Más tarde cuando Zetsu había salido del agua y Madara había decidido que ya había acabado con su problema ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Hasta que la noche cayó en el bosque y ambos tuvieron que parar en una posada que había abandonada.

El sitio tenía pinta de que si existían los espíritus, sin duda ahí habría unos cuantos.

Y se caía a cachos.

-¿qué crees que le pasó a este lugar? **Probablemente tener una posada en medio de un bosque no es muy rentable**. Nadie te preguntó, **¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo a los fantasmas? **¡Cierra el pico! **Cobarde **Yo seré cobarde pero al menos no como niños **tú y yo somos el mismo **Eres un amargado **eres un idiota **¡Caníbal! **Inútil **niño mimado **Blanca nieves **Negro (O.O WTF) **Racista **no soy racista solo hablo objetivamente **comes gente **¡LE LLEVAS TODO EL DÍA MIRANDLE EL CULO A TOBI!-con la última frase se hizo el silencio.

"**lo tuviste que decir en voz alta…." **Le regañó el Zetsu Negro.

Zetsu le dirigió la vista a su compañero que se giró y subió las escaleras de la recepción de la posada en busca de una habitación.

Zetsu le siguió inmediatamente.

-solo hay una habitación…-dijo Madara.

"Esto es una tortura…" pensó Madara "¿cuánto seré capaz de controlarme?"

-¿quieres… que duerma en el pasillo?-preguntó Zetsu avergonzado.

-¡En absoluto!-le dijo Tobi.

Más tarde Madara se metió de la cama.

¿Y Zetsu?

Zetsu sin camiseta apoyado contra la pared contraría de la puerta.

Bueno, Tobi con todos sus esfuerzos para no tirársele encima.

-Tobi ¿vas a dormir con la máscara?-preguntó Zetsu.

Madara lo miró extrañado.

-si quieres no miro-Dijo Zetsu cerrando los ojos y cubriéndoselos con las manos-aun que no se qué razón tienes para llevar la máscara… puedes confiar en mi si quieres-sonrió aun con los ojos aun cerrados, dispuesto a quedarse así hasta que Tobi dijera lo contrario-**lo que quiere es verte la cara porque esta enamo… **Cierra el pico, querías que se bañara para verle desnudo, **¡Pero serás! **

Madara en ese rato se había acercado a él y su máscara había caído en el olvido por el camino.

-eres tu el que…m...-dijo Zetsu al verse interrumpido por unos labios.

El bicolor mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se aferró a Madara dejándose llevar.

-Tobi-susurró su nombre Zetsu cuando cortaron el beso.

-por favor no me llames así cuando estemos asolas.-susurró Madara mientras le besaba el cuello.

-entonces…

-yo… -dijo Madara separándose mientras tenía en cuenta que al decirle su nombre probablemente no querría nada con él.-Uchiha Madara-dijo cuando ya se había alejado de Zetsu suficiente.

Zetsu para su sorpresa lo besó lentamente.

-Madara-suspiró.

"¡Ah! ¡Venga ya! ¡Me rindo!" pensó Madara acorralando a Zetsu en la pared mientras lo besaba.

Las piernas de Zetsu se abrieron mientras Madara se colaba entre ellas para profundizar el beso.

-Zetsu…-susurró contra su oído

-yo… lo siento, nunca había besado a nadie.

"¡¿qué? Eso significa que he sido la primera persona en probar sus labios… uf… no imagino porque… un momento eso significa… también el primero en tocarlo ¿no?…" en ese momento el poco auto control que le quedaba a Madara desapareció.

El Uchiha se abalanzó a besar el cuello del bicolor y morderlo mientras el otro intentaba no gemir.

-**No pienso ser el Uk… ¡ah!**

Madara Uchiha debía de ser un genio porque había hecho gemir hasta a Zetsu negro.

-es… ¡Espera!-dijo Zetsu empujando a Madara.

El moreno lo miró interrogante.

-¿ocurre algo?

-yo… no…-dijo agachando la miraba y poniéndose rojo, las manos que tenía apoyadas en la capa de Madara se convirtieron en puños-lo siento…. Yo…

-no importa-dijo Madara sonriendo mientras le besaba dulcemente y las manos de Zetsu se deslizaban hasta el suelo desde su bata.

Madara ya sabía cómo iba a acabar esto, podía contenerse más después de todo, había renunciado a su orgullo el día que había admitido ante sí mismo estar enamorado de Zetsu,

***********MESES DESPUES*********

Zetsu entró al cuarto de Madara y al ver que no había rastro del Uchiha decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola Zuzu…-dijo Madara que había aparecido de entre la nada mientras le besaba el cuello y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Madara!-exclamo sobresaltado Zetsu-¡¿de dónde saliste?

-que importa… -gruñó el Uchiha desesperado por quitarle algo de ropa a Zetsu.

Zetsu se puso rojo cuando oyó que un gemido conseguía escapar de su boca.

-m… Zuzu…quiero estar dentro de ti… -dijo metiendo sus manos en los pantalones del otro.

Zetsu lo apartó, y Madara con resignación le dejó ir.

-Madara…-se quejó Zetsu.

-lo siento, te prometo que lo intento evitar pero…-gruñó en frustración Madara.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

-viejo pervertido.

-¡He! No soy viejo ¡aun soy muy joven! ¡Que lo sepas!-se quejó Madara quitándose la bata para quedarse solo con la camisa y pantalones negros ajustados.

-**que cuerpazo… **¡ERES IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ LE SIGUES EL JUEGO?-se peleaba Zetsu con su otra mitad.

Madara rió.

-Ves… no estoy viejo.

-que va-dijo Zetsu burlón.

Madara se sentó en la cama y suspiró cansado.

Zetsu le miró triste y se sentó junto a Uchiha apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-lo siento…-dijo cerrando los ojos Zetsu.

-m… olvídalo-dijo besándole la frente.

-¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?-preguntó Zetsu abrazándose fuertemente a Madara.

-bajo tu propia responsabilidad-contestó Madara mientras bajaba sus manos por la bata de Akatsuki del otro, hasta tocarle el culo a Zetsu

-Madara…-se quejó Zetsu acurrucándose junto al Uchiha.

-lo siento-sonrió besándole la cabeza.

-quita las manos-dijo el bicolor.

Madara rodó los ojos y volvió a sujetar al otro por la cintura.

***************ESA NOCHE********************

-m… Dios Zetsu si… por favor sigue… Qué bien te mueves… m… -decía Madara en sueños.

-ya verá cuando se despierte.-dijo Zetsu oyendo al hombre dormido a su lado

-m…. por favor Zetsu…-susurró aun dormido el moreno.

Zetsu suspiró y bajó las manos entre los pantalones de Madara.

Este gimió y dijo su nombre un par de veces más hasta que se despertó.

-¿pero… qué? M… Valla Zetsu ¡ah!... –dijo despertándose el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Zetsu se apartó inmediatamente.

-yo… yo…

-m… no sabía que deseabas esto tanto-dijo tumbando al bicolor de nuevo en la cama mientras le desnudaba.

-por favor Madara… yo…

-no es culpa mía yo he aguantado todo lo que he podido… m… has sido tú el que me ha puesto así.

Zetsu se puso completamente rojo, incluso su parte negra se puso roja.

-mierda… eres precioso…-murmuró Madara que observaba el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

-no me mires así… te necesito Madara… hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Madara sonrió de nuevo.

*******AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (alguien escribe el lemon por mi?)************

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara

-que…-dijo el bicolor apoyándose en su pecho.

-¿te duele mucho?

-cierra el pico…

El moreno rió divertido.

-te quiero

-y yo a ti viejo…**opino igual pero para ser un viejo se mueve bastante bien, **salido-discutía Zetsu de nuevo consigo mismo.

Madara rió.

-por cierto tengo que ser la nueva pareja de Deidara ahora que Sasori ha muerto-suspiró Madara

Zetsu se abrazó a Madara fuertemente y su mirada parecía triste,

-¿qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

-solo… que… por favor ¡NOME DEJES POR DEIDARA!

-qué tontería-dijo Madara

**********************TIEMPO DESPUES*************

-Madara…. Madara… Madara-decía Zetsu mientras se echaba a llorar encerrado en su cuarto-madara… ¿por qué? ¿por qué?-decía apenas sin aliento.

"**Deidara… te juro que si no estuviera muerto yo mismo lo mataría, ¿por qué tuvo que matar a Tobi con él? Ese desgraciado"**

-Madara… lo siento… lo siento…

-Zetsu, por favor no llores… me estás rompiendo el corazón… -dijo una voz a su espalda

Más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y ahora encima oía su voz.

Se había vuelto loco.

-Zetsu ¿hice algo mal? Por favor perdóname… solo no llores. Dime qué hacer.

-Madara-dijo Zetsu dándose la vuelta para mirar al otro-pero tú habías muerto y yo… yo…-dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

El bicolor se acercó a Madara y le quitó la máscara lentamente, acariciándole la cara.

-eres tú de verdad-dijo sonriendo-pero entonces.

-solo estaba fingiendo mi muerte-dijo Madara.

Zetsu de repente le pegó un inesperado puñetazo a Madara que casi lo derriba.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te crees que hace…?-la ira de Madara se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Zetsu.

-pensaba que…. Pen…. Pensaba que habías muerto… y… yo… yo…-dijo entre sollozos.

Madara se acercó a él, sintiéndose culpable de haber estado enfadado con el chico hace un segundo.

-perdóname-dijo besando al bicolor-no era lo que pretendía, no quería hacerte daño-lo siento tanto

-más te vale que me lo compenses-dijo Zetsu secándose las lagrimas con la bata de Akatsuki.

-¿tienes planes mañana?-preguntó Madara con una sonrisa.

-no se… quizás, si el líder, ese Uchiha Madara me dejara el día libre-bromeó Zetsu.

-m… ¿quién es ese tal Uchiha?

-es el líder-dijo Zetsu besando a Madara.

-¿debería estar celoso?-susurró.

-bastante… la verdad.-dijo besando a Madara de nuevo.

-que le voy a hacer, no se puede competir contra un genio…

-engreído-murmuró Zetsu.

Madara sonrió mientras le besaba el cuello.

**FIN:**


End file.
